Meeting of Masterminds
by Dark Maelstrom
Summary: A ms.smiely-and-qwerty/Dark Maelstrom project oneshot. Cytosine never thought that her universe could be changed so much, but maybe it wasn't just hers...maybe it belonged to this Cyrus as well.


A/N: This is a small one shot I'm doing instead of my usual update, because Qwerty has requested for me do a joint update with her evil Cytosine and my evil Cyrus, since we both wanted to know what things would be like if they ever met. This will also feature some of Cytosine's siblings, and it will feature one or two of Cyrus' experiments. This is a joint project because its her concept, but my writing, so you can thank both of us for this one shot. This one will have a slightly better quality than my usual chapters due to the fact it is a joint project one shot, so I hope you enjoy this little side project!

Cytosine and siblings © ms-smiley-and-qwerty (though one or two parts I added to them, hope you enjoy)

Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise © Sonic Team

**A DS92/Qwerty Joint Project One Shot: Meeting of Masterminds**

Cytosine walked across _her_ valley, with _her_ three sisters trailing behind her. She knew something was here in _her_ valley, when she read the mind of that light bending hedgehog that she fought in town. His master was hiding out her somewhere, and she would find him and show that no one else would instill terror in _her_ universe but _her._ Her teeth was clenched angrily as she muttered to herself, imagining all of the things that she could to whoever _her_ person was to think they could plan their own stake in _her_ world. Well, they were wrong, _she_ would always be in control. The lynx had pale white fur and was dressed in head to toe in black, with only a ring of white fur on her stomach. She also had sharp yellow orbs of vision, and lanky black hair almost like the hair of a witch. She continued to mutter to herself as they crossed the valley, the luminous light of the moon overhead brightening up the wide valley.

"Hurry up, you fools," Cytosine commanded harshly, grinding her teeth against each other. "I will not stand for this scientist to stand so proudly in my universe for another second wasted on you!"

"Yes, Cytosine," the other three sisters murmured softly, their eyes empty and void of pretty much anything that gave a person their humanity.

But before they could continue on, the ground in front of Cytosine suddenly burst in a rolling cloud of smoke, the lynx leaping back just in time. The _thing_ that appeared in front of Cytosine could only be described as a nightmare. It was a wolf, but it could be barely be recognized as that. Dead flesh seemed to hang off every part of its red furred body, the pieces of dead flesh being an orange like color. It's formerly yellow eyes were now a dull gray, and a spider like machine sat on the top of its head, its "legs" disappearing into its brain. It also had four arms, and an acid like clear liquid dripped from its mouth. The wolf lashed out once into the air with its dagger like tail, and then it launched forward with malicious intentions. The dominant lynx looked in slight interest, knowing this was what the one who dared to defy her had in store.

"Adenine," Cytosine nodded calmly.

The younger sibling rushed out in front of Cytosine, instantly drawing two Glock pistols from her belt. As the monster only stood mere hairs from Cytosine it was suddenly blown back, more acid like liquid spraying into the air as it substituted for its blood. The monster suddenly fell on one knee, but then its lunged forward with its dagger like tail, glistening off of the moonlight. But at that very moment Cytosine reached into its weak mind, and instantly took over its nervous system, sending its tail straight into its heart and right out the other side. The wretched creature shrieked out in pure agony, almost as if it seemed to be the only thing that it knew. It then fell down completely, twitching sickeningly, and then it suddenly stopped moving. The creature's mouth remained wide open as its screaming cut off, and then an eerie silence filled the valley.

"My, that creature of mine was rather wild!" Cytosine exclaimed.

The witch like lynx walked over, an insane curiosity taking over. A red button popped open from the top of the spider like mechanism that was presumably controlling it, and the lynx had Thymine step forward to open it as a safety precaution. For a few moments the lynx thought it was a false lead, that it truly didn't do anything, but then a large hole just seemed to open up into the ground, covered in an eerie darkness. Cytosine looked at her siblings, and then into the darkness, and then made up her mind, an eager grin writing itself upon her face. Guanine moved in front of Cytosine, the eldest sister drawing two broadswords as Adenine and Thymine took the rear, and then the four sisters trudged into the concealing darkness. Behind them the circle closed up to replace the missing ground, causing the valley to drown in utter silence once more.

* * *

The four sisters looked about the area they were in, eerie green lights on the corners of the ceiling being the only source of illumination in the entire area. Soldiers walked back and forth that seemed to be much like GUN soldiers, only their inventions glowed in a light blue sheen, and their helmets seemed to have a more technological theme to it. The four sisters moved about carefully, not knowing exactly what to expect and with the fact that Cytosine was only using her telepathic powers to make sure that they couldn't be seen in the minds of the soldiers. If they bumped into a soldier, they would be instantly detected. They headed down the hallways as they got narrower and narrower, all seeming to head towards a central room. The four females waited for a few more GUN Rogues to pass before they entered the room, and saw things that would be considered a nightmare even to them.

"My, my, my," was all the lunatic Cytosine could say, muttering even louder as she fingered at her hair.

The room was rather spacious, having a high ceiling and being quite wide. Green lights also lined this area, however the four truly wished they weren't there. Hundreds of stasis tubes filled to the brim with green liquid held more mutated figures, some similar to the creature they fought earlier and some looking far different. But all of them looked next to dead, their eyes without life and their bodies seemed to come straight out of the nightmares of a sociopath. Numerous tables and cabinets filled the side of the room, holding many weapons, medicines, scientific tools, inventions, and other things of the sort. At the very other end of the room where they came in from sat one figure on a large gray throne, his eyes closed in thought. Cytosine looked in contempt, her jaw clenched. It had to be him, the one who was defying the reign of terror over _her_ universe.

The figure was a dark gray fox with slick black hair that went down in short but rough bangs and formed a rough tuft of hair on top of his head. He had one tail that looked like a gray version of one of Tails' tails, which wagged back and forth busily, as if responding to his many different thoughts. He had a completely white muzzle which was a bit rough around the edges, and he was of average height, and his fur seemed to hide a very impressive set of muscles. He wore an open black coat with a high and even collar that was sleeveless and the edge was down at his ankles, his boots being a coal like black with blue at the ends. His arms were completely covered in tight bandages, being a little more loose towards the shoulders and waving out behind him. On his arms were black gauntlets that seemed to have a few different compartments whose outlines were barely visible.

"So you must be the ones who killed Shine and survived that experiment of mine I sent after you. He was a bit slower, actually, and he could've had a bit more power. But I experimented on him too much, the pain from it should have made him quite sluggish," the fox greeted coldly. "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much," the lynx cackled madly, glaring at the fox. "You're just playing too much fear into _my_ universe, and I think that should stop now. I'm a bit curious as to who you are to have such a stake in my world before I kill you, so let's play a bit first."

"Well, you're obviously insane," the fox assumed calculatingly. "But so am I, even if I have the smartest mind on the planet. But what exactly do you mean by playing, Cytosine the Lynx?"

"I mean only that you're going to entertain me, however I like," Cytosine giggled, almost nicely, but her appearance quickly cast any hope of that away. "Adenine, Thymine, Guanine, go."

"Oh, before we get started, I didn't really introduce myself!" the fox realized. "I'm the infamous former GUN Colonel, Cyrus Tech the Fox."

And then the fox leaped off his throne, snapping open his eyes. They were a deep icy blue, not even cyan, but much lighter than even that. The first emotion was very cold, incredibly cold and ruthless. They didn't seem to show mercy for anything, everything it laid its vision on was analyzed, merely picked apart as if it was just anything, and then cast to the side when done with. But then there was another layer below that, one of a genius like malice and insanity. It seemed to look at everything in the forms of "how can I cause it pain" or "how can it cause destruction" or "how can this cause true suffering, one that destroys people". This layer Cytosine looked at, and knew that it was thing that made this the only thing that wasn't really _hers_, because she would never give what was _hers_ something that is not only a lot like what she had but may even be greater than it.

This was a problem.

As Adenine, Thymine, and Guanine raced forward, the first and third drawing their guns and swords respectively as Thymine simply prepared her fists, the fox simply flicked his wrists, unleashing four clawed finger like objects from each gauntlet that went a bit over his fists and became charged with high voltage bolts and currents of blue electricity. Adenine moved into attack first, unleashing a barrage of high power and high speed bullets, but the fox simply held his gauntlets up, each bullet deflecting off of the gauntlet claws with ease. As the barrage finally died down Guanine lunged forward with both broadswords, clashing with the clawed gauntlets numerous times as sparks and clangs resonated from each powerful impact. However, Guanine then spun around and lunged out with both swords while Cyrus did the same, a whirlwind of bolts erupting all around the space near him. As the forces collided, the electricity smashed into the swords before electrocuting them, effectively stunning Guanine.

"That's all?" Cyrus snorted coldly.

The fox then slashed out with both clawed gauntlets, sending Guanine flying back as electricity ripped through her body painfully. The former GUN Colonel then rushed forward, weaving his way through a storm of bullets provided by Adenine, who now was holding two semiautomatics. But the fox then kicked off of the ground and spun forwards in a barrel roll while twisting as well. The result allowed him to narrowly dodge every last bullet before landing in front of Adenine, suddenly folding the claws in the gauntlets. However, this was only a precursor to the villainous genius slamming his fist into Adenine's chin, sending her flying up into the air. To finish it off, the fox then grabbed her ankle as she unwittingly ascended, spinning her around once before tossing her effortlessly into the wall on the far end of the room, sending cracks akin to a spider web through it.

"Hm..." Cytosine muttered, engrossed in her own maddening thoughts.

The fox then launched at Thymine, who smashed her fists into the ground before launching forward at the fox as well. The fox inventor thrust out his fist to meet Thymine, however before they could touch Cyrus kicked off of the ground, narrowly flipping over Thymine as her fist instead smashed into the ground and sent a long fissure through it. The fox then turned towards her as she turned to him, and then the metal below her suddenly rose up in sharp pieces that formed a deadly prison, ripping through every joint in her body at once. The fox then landed, clenching his hand to increase the force before turning towards Cytosine, only to find she wasn't there. Instead she was behind Cyrus, holding one of Guanine's broadswords and attempting to behead Cyrus. However he narrowly dodged, causing the blades to slice straight through his shoulder. Blood sprayed into the air as Cyrus did not show a hint of pain, his shoulder only shaking slightly from the injury.

"I have something to ask you, telepathic," Cyrus requested, "that's right, I know they were barely alive, their brains only functioning because you were controlling their bodies like mere puppets."

"Go ahead," Cytosine hissed, looking at the wrecked bodies of her sisters. "Do it before I try to kill you."

"You don't want to look into my mind, I assure you," Cyrus chuckled, tapping his forehead. "the last person who did that almost died because they couldn't handle what truly lies up here. Anyhow, I'm suggesting that...I know you think that I am a problem because the universe is _yours_. But, I have a different idea.

"Let's make it ours. Not even that blue hedgehog or his hero friends could stand in our way, let alone GUN or anyone else."

The lynx looked around, thought of the possibilities for a good minute, and then her sharp yellow eyes looked in Cyrus' deep icy blue ones.

"Yes!"

_**Fin**_


End file.
